Inkk Roleplay 1
it's the very first roleplay! Rules *Characters without pages are allowed. Members *Squidy822 **Squidy **Pyro * Sproutlederpyplants ** Ashley ** Sunny * Danceykitty ** Dancey * XxKatakxX ** Red Summary Everybody in this RP that doesn't live in Inkk was given a free trip to Inkk in the mail. Sorta like a vacation. The main port is in Shorya Town. That's where they should arrive. Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Pyro bought some hyper potions and revives from Shorya Mall, his Inkken Venonat beside him. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- ~A strange, blue light is falling. Wherever it came from, it would actually be a 7Zee Corporation ship crashing into the ocean! However, inside it would be a pod that contains the famous Space-time traveler Ashley Derpyplants, from Earth.~ ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, with Seishin beside her, looked around the place,"Oooh, this place looks rather interesting, wonder what pokemon I can find here." ---Squidy822--- An Inkken Emolga came out of the water and looked at Dancey curiously. Meanwhile, Pyro walked out of the mall, I.V. in his hair. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- The pod bounces out of the damaged , sinking spaceship. It then crashes into the grass. Ashley is then teleported by Sunny out of the pod, & into the water. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin noticed the emolga in the water, but didn't really think it was going to be a big deal. Dancey explored the area for a while, Seishin staying by her side. ---Squidy822--- The emolga followed Dancey quietly. Pyro spotted Dancey. "Heyo! Newcomer to Inkk!" Pyro ran over. This can't end well. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was startled by Pyro, and made a small squeak noise because of being startled,"Oh, hi." Dancey notices the inkken venonat, but tries not to be scared. Seishin was observing a thing near Dancey (probably a plant or something) ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga was in the plant, hiding and watching. "Welcome to Inkk! I'm Pyro!" Pyro said. I.V. also made a greeting sound. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin poked at the plant a little in curiousity, noticing a bit of blue. Dancey replied to their greetings,"Thanks, my name's Dancey, nice meeting you two." ---Squidy822--- The emolga panicked and used hydro pump on Seishin. "Nice to meet y--what the..." Pyro was looking at the bush. ---Danceykitty--- "Ah, my FACE!" Seishin shouted after getting hit by a hydro pump, while Dancey turned to see what happened, Seishin shook off the water,"Well, that wasn't expected." "Seishin, are you alright?" "I'm fine, don't worry." Dancey ran over to Seishin and the emolga,"Oh, I have no idea what that is. Looks like an emolga." Dancey looked for her pokedex. She doesn't find it, so Seishin tries to find it. He finds it, and gives it to Dancey, "Alrighty, let's see what it is." ---Squidy822--- "In Inkk, Emolga's have decided that water travel would be more important then air travel. Their wings became sort of fins, and they are masters of diving. Inkken Emolga's are known to be nicer." The Inkken Emolga was now on Dancey's head. Pyro and Venonat just stared blankly at it. "•-•" ---Danceykitty--- "Huh, that's interesti- wwhhaaat are you doing on my head?" Dancey was confused. Seishin was also confused, "Well, that's something." ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga moved to Dancey's shoulder, hissing at Seishin a bit. ---Danceykitty--- "Well that's a bit rude, we barely met, and I didn't even know you were in there!" Dancey is still really confused. ---XxKatakxX--- When a red target apPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE!!! And an Abra lands. "Hello." ---Squidy822--- Pyro looked at the abra. "What the...?" ---Sproutlederpyplants--- Ashley: "Where am I?" Sunny: *welcome to inkk, again... Sunny: *again, I will be your guide... ---XxKatakxX--- "My name's Red." ---Squidy822--- "Well, hello Red. I'm Pyro." Venonat is now asleep. ---XxKatakxX--- "Cool name. Anyways, what are we doing?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Seishin looks at the abra, they were confused. ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga looked at the Abra, now in Dancey's head again. "Yknow what I'm gonna go train. If you wanna come, you can." Pyro walked off, in the direction of Deyo Town. ---XxKatakxX--- Red pats the Inkken Emolga and decides to follow Pyro. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, guess we'll go and continue exploring, should we, Seishin?" Seishin agreed, "Yeah, sounds good." They continue to explore the region, Dancey ignoring the fact that there's an Inkken Emolga on her head. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- Sunny: *hey! listen! lets build a tent! Ashley: "O-Okay!" ---Squidy822--- Pyro arrived at Deyo Town, ready to train. And he did. Meanwhile, the Emolga stayed on Dancey's head as they passed a random clothing store. The Emolga has somehow obtained an Apple that they were eating. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey noticed the clothing store,"Oooh, maybe we can get you and the rest of the team something." Seishin didn't know about that idea, but went with Dancey anyways. Dancey proceeds to be indecisive on what to get, then finds an aqua bandanna, a pale blue scarf, and a soft purple ribbon. She decides to buy the bandanna for Seishin, the scarf for Mizune, and the ribbon for Tsuki. Dancey puts the bandanna on Seishin. Both of them agree it looks nice on him. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly, the ribbon she bought was missing. And now it's on the emolga. ":3" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, noticing that the ribbon was missing, looked through her bag, then notices the emolga with it, "Really funny, but I'll need that back." Dancey tries taking the ribbon of the emolga. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga jumps off her head and turns around, looking ready to fight Dancey for it. YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAD AN ELECTRIC OR GRASS TYPE, DANCEY-- ---Danceykitty--- "Alright, guess you'll leave me no choice." Dancey glances at Seishin,"What?" "You're the only one with a grass type move, or at least a move that's super effective against water types." Dancey said with a smirk. Seishin isn't amused. ---XxKatakxX--- WhoOSH. The ribbon is off the Emolga's head because Red dash-teleported behind it with his arm up and he put the ribbon on himself. "I'm cute." He takes the traditional Abra pose. ---Squidy822--- Emolga took the ribbon back, put it back on, and then used hydro pump on Seishin. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin manages to dodge the hydro pump,"Can't fool me with the same trick twice." "Alright, Seishin, you know what to do!" "Got it!" Seishin used magical leaf on the emolga, and some of the attack probably accidentally hit the abra. ---XxKatakxX--- Red deflected and stole the ribbon. ---Squidy822--- Emolga used rain dance, then hydro pump on Red. Emolga is not amused. ---XxKatakxX--- Red opened his eyes, dodged the hydro pump, shot a sword beam at the Emolga, and sliced her in half, even though if it hit, she didn't actually get split into two pieces. Pokemon logic. ---Squidy822--- Emolga took the ribbon back and dived into the sea. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is not amused about this,"Well, what to do now?" Mizune exists, Dancey, use them. ---XxKatakxX--- Red closes his eyes, and attempts to steal a Pokeball from Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin's keen eye comes into play, then Seishin uses magical leaf on Red, the leaves hitting from behind. ---XxKatakxX--- He crashes into a wall. A red target appears on the ground behind Seishin. TO BE CONTINUED----> (Long story short, dash teleport is just going fast to a specified location, therefore, he had his sword going straight forward and dash teleported behind Seishin, and now Seishin is faint.) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey heard the attack, and was in for a slight surprise. A fainted Seishin! Not really a good surprise for Dancey actually. Dancey sighed, then took out a revive,"Good thing I always stock up on these," she said, as she uses it on Seishin,"Still curious about how these things work." Seishin gets up, and is confuzzled, "Well, whatever happened, it managed to faint me...if that makes any sense." ---Sproutlederpyplants--- Ashley: "Ooh, an Abra!" Sunny: *umm... it could be sentei- Ashley: "I wanna catch it!" Sunny: *-_- ---Squidy822--- Pyro could be seen walking back with his Venonat. ---XxKatakxX--- "No. Bad. Do not catch the Abra." He whacks Ashley with the flat side of the sword. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey proceeds to be confused with what's going on, while Seishin watches the water, where the emolga escaped. It seems that he didn't forget about what happened. ---Squidy822--- "Oh, hey. You're still here." Pyro said, seeing Dancey again. "What's up? " ---Danceykitty--- Dancey heard Pyro,"Oh, not much." Dancey thought about the event that happened earlier,"Well, actually, an Inkken Emolga just stole a ribbon I brought for one of my Pokemon." ---XxKatakxX--- "I wanted that ribbon, but noOOoOoOoo" ---Squidy822--- "An Inkken Emolga? Don't you have any pokemon that can swim or dive?" ---XxKatakxX--- "You know, once somebody threw a disc on me that said "Surf" on it. I wonder why they did that?" (He's just ranting at this point) ---Danceykitty--- "Well, not that I..." Realization in 3, 2 , 1, "Ohh, I have Mizune." Dancey took out the pokeball with Mizune, and released them,"Alright, you're a cat, you're water type, you can track down a certain inkken Emolga underwater...right?" "Probably, but of course, you're coming with me, since I know you can breath underwater." "Oh yeah, forgot about that. Wait here, Seishin." Seishin nodded in obedience, and sat down, still watching the water, as Dancey and Mizune search for the emolga. ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga was being bullied by two Sworates, holding the ribbon closely. ---XxKatakxX--- A target appeared in front of the Inkken Emolga. Red suddenly appeared, took the ribbon, and swam back up, grabbing hold of a breaching Wailmer. ---Squidy822--- Emolga curled up into a ball as the Sworates attacked her. Moral: pirates r evil but not as evil as red ---XxKatakxX--- Sword beams hit the Sworates as Red decides to help out a bit. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was about to order Mizune to attack in defense, but is now confused. ---Squidy822--- The Sworates spotted Dancey and attacked, hoping to steal any valuables she might have. Category:Roleplay Category:Squidy822's Pages